my_way_of_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yummy Yummy
"Yummy Yummy" is the second Wiggles video, featuring Anthony's dad John Patrick Field playing John the Cook. It originally released on September 11, 1994. Synopsis This video features 12 songs with The Wiggles having fun with their friends dancing, playing, and cooking yummy food with John the Cook. But make sure you watch out for Captain Feathersword, because he loves eating everybody's food. Song List Songs are taken from the album Yummy Yummy except where noted otherwise. # Hot Potato # Shaky Shaky # Teddy Bear Hug (from Big Red Car) # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. My Favourite Dinosaur # I Am A Dancer (from Big Red Car) # Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes # Numbers Rhumba # Joannie Works With One Hammer (from Big Red Car) # The Monkey Dance # Henry's Dance (from Big Red Car) # Walk # Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) Plot Opening - The opening is a slow motion clip from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" where The Wiggles are dancing while Dorothy is walking across with her mower by pulling in the Yummy Yummy title out. While the intro plays, the intro to the song "Get Ready to Wiggle" plays. The Wiggles introduce themselves and John the Cook. Murray asks what John has and he replies that he has some cold spaghetti. Anthony picks up some wiggly spaghetti with a spoon, shaking it. John also has mashed bananas; Greg picks up a bowl of bananas and mashes some with a fork. John also has hot potatoes. Murray picks up one potato but it's hot! He juggles it, passing it to Jeff, who passes it to Anthony, who passes it to Greg. Greg puts the potato back on the dish, and says it's time to sing a song about hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. He says to watch out for Captain Feathersword in case he comes by and takes the food. * Song 1: Hot Potato Greg remarks that Captain Feathersword sure was tricky, since he try to take the food. Now we're going to do a song about shaking. First, let's get into our shaking clothes. 1, 2, 3. Greg snaps his fingers and The Wiggles are now wearing colorful sport jackets. * Song 2: Shaky Shaky At the end, they have to get back in there Wiggle clothes. They count to 3 and Greg snaps his finger and they all got back into there Wiggle clothes. The Wiggles are with kids and Henry the Octopus. Greg tells everyone that Henry the Octopus is here and he tells everyone again to say hi to Henry. They greet Henry, and Henry says "Hi, everybody" back. Murray asks what Henry is holding. Henry says that he is a teddy bear hugging his favourite teddy bear and he loves hugging his teddy bear. Murray suggests that let's all sing a song about teddy bears. * Song 3: Teddy Bear Hug Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur while Jeff is tricking him to be wearing a Dorothy tail and hat. * Song 4: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Magic Greg does a magic trick from the box of mystery. For the music, Jeff plays the keyboard, Anthony plays a Fender bass guitar, and Murray plays an acoustic guitar. * Gregs Magic Trick: The Box Of Mystery Trick * Song 5: Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music Dorothy is dancing with Vanessa the dancer and she had her pink shoes on to do a song about doing a ballet dance. * Song 6: I Am A Dancer The Wiggles and John the Cook are making crunchy munchy honey cakes. Captain Feathersword was helping as well. * Song 7: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Murray is playing a game with kids to show what number Murray is holding up. * Song 8: Numbers Rhumba Anthony is at the workshop room with three kids and they are making clay to mush and hammer. * Song 9: Joannie Works With One Hammer After the song, Jeff dreamed that he was a monkey. And the Wiggles woke him up and then he started to act like a monkey. * Song 10: The Monkey Dance Captain Feathersword was trying to dance like Henry when Murray and Greg tells him what's going on? But he told them that he forgot how to do it. So they asked Henry if he can teach Captain Feathersword to do a dance with the Wiggles. * Song 11: Henry's Dance And after when he did the dance, he took a bow and his pirate hat fell off and when he picked it up, his feathersward fell. After Greg thought of an idea, to put the hat back on his head by jumping into the air and it worked. Greg tells everyone that there are different types of ways to move while the other Wiggles do the actions. * Song 12: Walk The Wiggles and the others watch a video tape on TV all about Dorothy's birthday party. Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) The Wiggles and the others are falling asleep and Jeff tries to wake them up, Jeff said, "they always do this". But it dosen't matter. But it is always Jeff that falls asleep, isn't that right? At the end of the the video in the end credits, the "Fruit Salad" song plays as the closing music. Credits The Wiggles * Greg Page * Anthony Field * Murray Cook * Jeff Fatt Friends * John William Field - Captain Feathersword (Hot Potato scene) * Anthony Field - Captain Feathersword * Louise Gold - Dorothy the Dinosaur * Vanessa Fallon-Rohanna and Darren Phillips - Henry the Octopus Voice Talents * Murray Cook - Dorothy's Voice * Emma Buter - Dorothy's Voice (Dorothy's Birthday Party) * Jerry Nelson - Henry's Voice Others * John Patrick Field - John The Cook * Sue McAuley - Vanessa The Dancer * Vanessa Fallon-Rohanna - Lucy Fix it The Kids * Christopher Lawrence * Andrew Lawrence * Julia Martinovich * Yvette Martinovich * Kay Ritchie * Claire Pickels * Janine Pickels * Brandon Johnson * Patricia Zavattaro * Nicholas Hull * Raymond Hull * Sarah Al Amri * Georgia Munro-Cook * Clare Field * Luke Field * Joseph Field * Dominic Field * Sofia Silvestrini * Leonardo Silvestrini * Anthony Silvestrini * Timothy Rioseco * James Rioseco Category:Home Videos